


Lydia and Alexander Lightwood

by malec_4ever



Series: The Rune Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor Magnus, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus never shows up at the wedding.





	1. The Story

OM CHUCK, your reaction to  **Warlocks to the Rescue** , is amazing.

YOU are all amazing, and I wish I could give all of you a hug.

But this will have to do xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I will get back to W2tR, but this is another fanfic that is spinning in my brain, that I need to put out there.

Quite simply, what if Magnus never crashed Alec and Lydia's wedding.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks over at Alexander Lightwood.

The man that captured his heart almost two years ago and has had it all this time, is gone from those beautiful brown eyes. This Alec Lightwood is a broken man.

Magnus glances over at Lydia Branwell-Lightwood, Head of the NY Institute.

She is married to a handsome man, and yet she looks miserable.

Magnus looks at the rest of the council, and there is not a smile to be seen.

Magnus, if he is honest with himself, can think of a dozen places he would rather be, then here, looking at the man who he thought would be his future.

Magnus wanted to barge into the wedding and claim Alec as his, but fear and insecurity instead kept him in his loft drinking martini after martini until it was too late.

As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was able to let underlings come to these councils since the wedding, but there was nobody available on such short notice, so here he is.

Magnus wants to cry over what these years have done to Alec and himself. If only he had listened to his late friend Ragnor Fell and followed his heart, he and Alec would be together.

From what he hears, Mr. and Mrs. A. Lightwood still sleep in the same rooms they did before they got married. Their marriage is in name only.

Magnus isn't even listening to what this council is about, he is too busy looking at Alec.

Alec keeps looking his way, when he thinks Magnus isn't looking.

Finally Lydia calls the meeting done and everybody gets up.

Magnus sighs, coming here was a waste of time. He has no idea what was discussed and seeing Alec just makes him wonder what could have been.

Lydia grabs his arm, "Can we talk?"

Magnus shrugs, "I guess."

"I think you deserve to be the first to know that Alec and I are getting a divorce."

"A divorce?"

"Yes, our marriage was based on duty not love. Alec never loved me. He loves you. The Clave, his parents, they forced him into this marriage and it has hurt him."

"A divorce."

"Yes, Magnus. It is final today."

Magnus swallows, "I'm sorry."

"No Magnus, I should be saying sorry to you. I should never have accepted his proposal. I saw the way you looked at each other and I should have tried to make him see that his future was with you and not me."

"So what happens now?"

"He is free to be himself, hopefully."

Magnus smiles weakly at her, "Hopefully."

She smiles at him, "Good luck." She walks away.

Magnus looks for Alec, but the ShadowHunter is gone.

Magnus creates a portal and goes back to the loft.

He makes a martini and sits down to think.

He is on his fifth martini when there is a timid knock on the door.

Magnus slams the glass down on the coffee table and runs to the door.

It's the newly divorced Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus smiles, "Hi."

"Hi, can I come in?"

Magnus steps out of the way, "Of course."

Alec takes a deep breath, "Magnus, I guess you heard that Lydia and I got a divorce."

Magnus nods.

Alec sighs, "This was a bad idea."

Magnus leans against the door, "Please, stay."

Alec looks at him, "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus pulls Alec to him and kisses him.

Magnus pushes Alec into his bedroom and onto his bed.

They only stop kissing to remove their clothes. They spend the rest of the day and night, making up for lost time.

As they lay there exhausted but happy, Alec whispers, "I was a fool."

Magnus gently kisses his lips, "So was I, but we are together now."

Alec nods, "Together now."

They fall asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, Alec's phone wakes them up. There is an emergency at the Institute, all hands on deck.

With a sigh, Alec gets dressed and kisses Magnus goodbye, with a promise to see him later.

Magnus gets dressed and has breakfast.

He is just about to start taking care of his High Warlock duties for the day, when Catarina calls him.

She cries, "Magnus, the Institute was just attacked. Everybody inside is dead."

Magnus quickly hangs up and portals to the Institute, but the building is gone. There are dead ShadowHunters scattered all over the park.

Magnus sees Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild and Lydia, all dead.

He goes to what was the back of the Institute and finds Alec lying in a pool of blood, dead.

Magnus drops to his knees and screams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus wakes up in his bed, in the loft. The sun is shining. It's morning.

He wants to burn down New York City.

He wants to throw himself off the balcony.

He wants to cry his eyes out.

He wants to throw up.

But he just sits there, his brain is numb. His body is numb.

Alec is dead?

But how?

Why?

Magnus hears his name off in the distance.

He just wants to die.

Two warm hands hold his face and he finds himself looking at beautiful brown eyes.

Alec is here, alive, with him.

Alec gently kisses him, "Magnus, you okay?"

"No."

"Magnus, I heard you scream, did you have a bad dream?"

"I think so."

Alec lays on the bed and pulls Magnus to him. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to Alec's heart beating.

He looks up and sees the love rune on Alec's neck.

Alec is HIS.  _That_  wedding never happened. Those two years of being alone never happened.

Magnus realizes that the nightmare seemed familiar because it was exactly what Lydia had said months ago after Aldertree and Raj kidnapped Alec.

Magnus relaxes against Alec's chest and holds him tight.

He supposes with his and Alec's wedding coming up, his subconscious decided to bring up Lydia's 'prediction' for the future and torture Magnus with it.

Magnus looks up and sees that Alec has fallen asleep.

Magnus remembers that Alec got home late last night and is sleeping in today.

Magnus snuggles closer to his husband-to-be and goes back to sleep as well.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. deannaG talks

I'm sorry. Please don't hate me too much. :(

First, YES, this is in the Rune AU but to advertise it as such, would spoil the surprise. (see above)

Second, this is almost word for word what Lydia told Magnus in chapter 6 of  **Waking Sleeping Alec.**

Third, I thought that little paragraph was a great idea for a fanfic.

Fourth, YES, I see Magnus and Alec getting married in this Series.

Fifth, I love you all

_-deannaG xoxoxo_


End file.
